battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Plains
The Central Plains is the name that is used to call the middle region of the Dou Qi continent. That region is extremely enormous with a countless number of intricate and complicated factions as well as strange ethnic groups one would have difficulty seeing. Therefore, it can be said that this is the central area of the Dou Qi continent. That place is the most exciting one in the Dou Qi continent, the peak experts of the continent mostly come from that area. The Central Plains is the most interesting place in the Dou Qi continent. The size of that place is incomparably wide with experts as numerous as the clouds. One can say that standing at the peak of that place is equivalent to standing at the peak of the Dou Qi continent. Influences Human Factions In the Central Plains, the human factions are roughly divided into One Hall, One Tower, Two Sects, Three Valleys, Four Pavilions. The tower refers to the Pill Tower. As for the hall, it refers to the ‘Hall of Souls’. The ‘Hall of Souls’ is extremely mysterious in the Central Plains. An ordinary person has difficulty meeting a member of the ‘Hall of Souls.’ Forget about its headquarters, there are few people who even know about some of their branches. Despite this, the ‘Hall of Souls’ is still able to be ranked side by side with the Pill Tower. This is enough to tell just how frightening its hidden strength is. After all, even the Pill Tower doesn’t wish to easily make contact with the ‘Hall of Souls.’ It should be known that the three great heads of the Pill Hall are legendary experts that could be ranked in the top ten even in the Central Plains. Even though this is the case, the three great heads are extremely afraid of the mysterious chief of the ‘Hall of Souls.’ According to some rumors, the three great heads of the Pill Tower had once quietly exchanged blows with the ‘Hall of Souls.’ No one has ever heard about the results of the exchange. The two sects are the Profound Sky Sect and the Flower Sect. These two sects also possess an extremely great strength within the Central Plains. The experts within their sects are as numerous as the clouds. Although they can not be compared with the Pill Tower nor the ‘Hall of Souls,’ they are an existence that cannot be underestimated. The three valleys are the Ice River Valley, Sound Valley, and Burning Flame Valley. The four pavilions are the Falling Star Pavilion, Ten Thousand Sword Pavilion, Yellow Spring Pavilion and the Wind Lightning Pavilion. Due to their positions on the Central Plains, the coincidentally form a square shape; therefore, it is called the Square Pavilion. Their strengths are similar and quite strong. They could be considered the top even among the top rate factions in the Central Plains. The factions in the Central Plains region cannot be summarized by the phase ‘One Hall, One Tower, Two Sects, Three Valleys, Four Pavilions.’ The Central Plains region is incomparably vast. There are quite a number of hidden factions. For example, Gu clan is not ranked among them, but would anyone who has some knowledge dare to say that the Gu clan cannot make it? Some of the factions in the Central Plains regions that keep a low profile might quietly possess a strength that is not weaker than these ranked factions. After all, there will always be some old demons who do not show themselves behind them. Even the Ice River Valley does not only possess this strength that you can see on the surface. The most powerful factions: * Hall of Souls * Pill Tower * Profound Sky Sect * Flower Sect * Burning Flame Valley * Ice River Valley * Sound Valley * Falling Star Pavilion * Wind Lightning Pavilion * Ten Thousand Sword Pavilion * Yellow Spring Pavilion Non-human Factions There is no lacking of frightening factions which could contend with the ‘Hall of Souls’. Moreover, if you wish to kill any Magical Beast in the Central Plains, it is best that you ascertain that there is no tribe behind it. If there is, try your best to kill it without anyone knowing. Otherwise, it is very easy to invite the vengeance of a Magical Beast tribe. Of course, there is definitely no necessity to do this if it is an ordinary Magical Beast. This is referred to those Magical Beasts which can speak the human language and possess some intellect. Moreover, there are also strong and weak Magical Beast tribes, and they are disunited. With the exception of some frightening existences, nothing will happen if you do things cleanly. The most powerful factions: * Void Ancient Dragon Tribe * Nine Serene Deep Ground Python Tribe * Heaven Demon Phoenix Tribe * Gold Swallowing Mouse Tribe * Scorpion Dragon Tribe Locations North Region * Horizon City * Tian Bei City Central Region * Ye City * Pill City * Qingling City Western Region * Ming City Trivia * In the Central Plains, an expert Dou Huang could indeed be called a strong person. However, only by becoming an elite Dou Zong would one truly receive the treatment of being a strong person. If Dou Huangs were considered the core strength of a clan, a Dou Zong was considered their top strength. As long as a clan possessed an elite Dou Zong, its reputation and influence would naturally far exceed another clan in possession of ten Dou Huangs without a single Dou Zong. This was the influence of a Dou Zong! From this, one could tell just how big the gap between a Dou Huang and a Dou Zong was. Of course, if a clan possessed a Dou Zun, this clan would definitely become one with great authority even if this Dou Zun never bothered about the matters within the clan. Even a large faction like the Wind Lightning Pavilion must treat that clan with great courtesy. The Dou Zun class were considered the truly top experts even in the Central Plains region. Within the Jia Ma Empire or the Black-Corner Region, one could be considered part of a top tier faction as long as one possessed a Dou Huang or a Dou Zong. However, such a top tier faction could barely be considered to have entered the second tier within the Central Plains. This was the gap between them. As for Dou Sheng. A faction which possessed an expert that existed in the legends was already considered an extraordinary existence. The fights between ordinary factions appeared like child’s play in their eyes… in the eyes of an elite Dou Sheng, such a fight would instantly collapse with the wave of a hand. Terminology * Wormholes Category:Locations Category:Central Plains